The present meets the past
by DragonPrincessKudo
Summary: If you could change the past, knowing what you know now it could change the future for the better. Would you take that chance? For Naruto he gets that second chance, but other than changing his own future he wants to change someone else's. {Pairing SasuNaru/NaruSasu}


**Chapter one: A new threat**

Naruto leaned back in his chair, head tilted up staring at the ceiling. He didn't feel like doing much today despite having a huge stack of paperwork piled on his desk. The blonde started to wonder why his dream job felt boring, it's what he wanted all his life...and yet it wasn't as he expected. It was like something was missing, or perhaps someone.

"Lord seventh?" A voice called from the other side of the door, and without a second warning they opened it and walked in. "...Oh you've got to be kidding me…."

Naruto planted the chair on all fours and offered the man a sheepish smile. "Come on Shikamaru! You can't expect me to do all of this!" He whined.

The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an elongated sigh, it was always like this and it seemed like it was getting worse these days. "If you have time to clown around, you have time to do some work."

The blonde pouted and was about to argue when a hawk landed on the window, his eyes sparked with excitement. And there went any chance of Naruto getting anything done.

"You have the worst timing Sasuke…" Shikamaru cursed him under his breath.

When it came to the dark haired man Naruto dropped anything and everything to make some time to meet up with him. He was quick to read the note and his grin pulled into a frown, it was an urgent matter and by the messy writing Sasuke was in need of help. The blond crushed the letter in his hand in frustration.

"Damn it teme…" He muttered and turned his attention to Shikamaru. "I have to go...now!"

The brunette didn't dare testify as Naruto seemingly teleported out of the room. If the Raven was in trouble then of course the idiot would go to him without a second thought. Shikamaru had to wonder why Naruto even bothered with starting a family with Hinata when he would only send a clone verses his actual self, though it was probably more complicated than he wanted to think about and wouldn't bother.

It wasn't hard tracking down Sasuke, no matter where they were in the world it was like they could always feel each other's chakra. The Raven was just barely standing, it looked like whoever he was just fighting fled as Naruto reached him.

"Sasuke!" He managed to steady him before he collapsed. "What happened?"

"Don't let your guard down you idiot!" Sasuke grunted as he pushed Naruto away just as some kunai flew toward them.

It seemed they didn't flee too far, they just hid their chakra to make it seem that the had left. The Uchiha stumbled back, he braced himself against a nearby tree. Naruto drew his own weapons out, he narrowed his eyes glancing this way and that hoping he would be able to see any movement.

"Do you think you can find their locations?" The blonde asked Sasuke as he moved closer.

He scoffed and gave Naruto an unamused look. "I barely have enough chakra to perform a jutsu, usurantonkatchi."

Though no more words had to be shared between the two. Sasuke gathered what energy he had left and activated the sharingan. Their opponents were smart enough to lower their chakra levels in order to hide, but even in his weakened state the Uchiha still managed to see them but only barely. Just by looking at Sasuke's eye movement he could tell their rough whereabouts and throw some kunai with paper bombs attached. Even if the dodged they would have to come out due to the blast, and that's exactly what happened. A good number of ninja leapt from their hiding spot, they were understandably hesitant on fighting the blond sense it seemed like the Uchiha gave them a run for their money.

"You really had a tough time just fending them off?" Naruto asked in a teasing manner, they all just seemed like nothing to fret over. It made him laugh at how weak they looked.

But he was immediately taken back when something came in contact with his chest. The blow was quite hard and it made him stagger back, no one even moved when he was hit so what exactly happened?

"What the hell?" He grunted as something else hit him, he whipped around trying to find the source but no one was moving, but they did have smirks on their faces.

"You still think they're no big deal?" Sasuke scoffed, slumping to the ground. They didn't bother much with him anymore since he was not much of a threat.

It had to be a jutsu of some kind right? But if that were the case the raven would have been able to handle them better. Naruto growled a bit, it was frustrating that these guys were beating him without moving a muscle. The Uchiha seemed to know what he was about to do, of course he would end up resorting to using brute strength.

"Naruto don't!" But of course it was far too late and Naruto tapped into Kurama's chakra, that yellow aura enveloping him as he went into the nine-tails mode.

Clicking his tongue in aggravation Sasuke had no other choice but to force himself to make a break for the blond. That surge of power is what the enemy wanted, though it was tricky to get down but they could send it back within a blink of the eye. Pushing himself past what he already used up Sasuke just barely just switched places with Naruto using his rinnegan. The idiot didn't know what happened until he saw red.


End file.
